Oh, dear Soul
by SMRU
Summary: SoulXMaka. Two-shot 1/2 Porque aquel día todo terminó... y yo no pude evitarlo. Por favor, Soul... no me dejes...


**Hola! Bueno, esto es de lo primero que he escrito de Soul Eater. Me gusta muchísimo la serie, y la pareja de Maka y Soul siempre me ha encantado. No sé por qué, tal vez porque me gusta sufrir y por lo tanto debo de ser sadomaso (xD) he escrito esto. Supongo que estaría super-depre o algo de eso, sólo recuerdo que lloré escribiéndolo. Porque sería muy triste que todo acabara así. Bueno, datos-time:**

**Autora: SMRU (Mizuki-chan)**

**Title: Oh, dear Soul. **

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Pairing: SoulXMaka**

**Avisos: Coge pañuelitos si eres muy sensible. No hay ningún spoiler. **

**Dedicatoria: Para Kimi-chan. Porque ambas sabemos que lo vas a leer de todas formas n.o**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo.**

**_____  
**

**||1/2 ||  
**

**

* * *

**

**Soul… please, don't die.**

_I don't want to say it.  
I can't believe it._

_I can't see my frozen tears  
faling down  
here, in your face,  
in your eyes, in your skin._

_Soul... please, don't cry...  
Soul... please, don't die..._

_Don't leave alone.  
Don't leave in this painful world._

_Oh, soul... Don't let your light go..._

_Oh, soul... I love you... So, please, don't leave me...  
please don't leave me..._

_Don't leave me alone._

Sé que no ha sido buena idea pedirte que hiciéramos este encargo. Era peligroso, y lo sabía. Pero cuando estoy contigo sé que nada puede pasarme. Además, la recompensa era grande: un alma. Pero no una cualquiera. El alma de una bruja. Y llevábamos buscando una oportunidad así mucho tiempo. Era mi oportunidad. Si conseguía que esa alma llegara hasta tu garganta, que cayera en tu estómago… Entonces lo hubiera conseguido.

Habrías sido, por fin, una Death Scythe. Y mi sueño se hubiera cumplido. El técnico más fuerte de Deaht City: Maka Albarn.

Pero no contaba con esto. En ningún momento se me había ocurrido pensar que podría acabar así: tirada en el suelo, con la mayoría de los huesos rotos o fracturados, tirada en un charco de sangre. En mi cabecita loca no entraba la posibilidad de que esa bruja fuera más fuerte que nosotros. No podía serlo.

Porque Soul, tú y yo somos invencibles. Al menos eso pensaba hasta hace unos momentos.

Noto su alma alejarse. No va a arriesgarse a que lleguen los refuerzos. Ya se ha divertido bastante torturándome a mí. Torturándote a ti. A los dos.

Su lama… se aleja… Levantaría el brazo para tratar de alcanzarla, pero no puedo. Una lágrima escapa de mi ojo izquierdo. No. Otra vez no. Tan cerca… y a la vez tan lejos. Hemos estado a punto de conseguirlo, Soul… Y, sin embargo, se vuelve a escapar de entre nuestras manos… otra vez.

Toses, unos metros a mi derecha. Ese ojo le tengo ensangrentado y totalmente inutilizado, por lo que tengo que girar la cabeza para verte. Mientras pugno por hacerlo me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera siento las lágrimas salir por mi ojo derecho. Estoy llorando, lo sé, lo siento en las mejillas. Pero mi ojo… En el fondo sé que ya no hay salvación. Mi estupidez me ha hecho perder un ojo, para siempre.

Pero... pronto deseo que sólo hubiera sido el ojo.

Cuando mi cuerpo por fin cae de lado sobre la nieve, te veo, borrosamente, entre lágrimas.

-…¿Soul?

Vuelves a toser, y el sonido acaba en un intento de coger aire que raspa tu garganta. Soul hay… algo… dentro de ti…

Es tu alma y…

De pronto me quedo muda. No puedo decir nada. Mis labios de pronto se han convertido en dos témpanos de hielo.

Tu cuerpo, Soul. Está intacto. Pero yo he visto como sangrabas. Cada uno de tus gritos ha taladrado todas y cada una de las fibras de mi ser. Cada mirada desesperada ha atravesado mis pupilas y me ha partido el corazón.

Tu cuerpo está intacto, Soul, pero tu alma tiembla.

Pero quiero negarme a aceptar la verdad. No, no te va a pasar nada.

No sé cómo, llego a tu lado. Me tumbo sobre ti. Siento tu cuerpo frío y tu ropa húmeda, y sé que no es la nieve que se ha derretido sobre ti. Alzo la mirada y trato de sonreír. Vamos, sólo un poco. Al final, me miras, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Pero sé que no vas a llorar. Una vez me dijiste que no llorarías hasta el último instante. Que no lo harías hasta que tuvieras que decir adiós a todo.

-Hola.

Sonríes. Sonrío, por fin. Tú siempre me has dado fuerzas y coraje para todo. Soul, tú y yo somos invencibles. Si estamos juntos, no hay nada que no podamos hacer.

-Soul… siento haberte traído aquí. Lo siento…

Mi sueño se ha escapado. Pero ya no me importa. Sólo quiero ser fuerte… para protegerte y que nunca más salgas herido por mi culpa. Mi sueño no tiene sentido si tú no estás en él.

Alzas una mano. Entonces veo un hilo de sangre bajar por tu cuello tímidamente. Me acaricias la mejilla, secando mis lágrimas, las que me esforzado por ocultar.

-Maka… tu ojo.

Trato de negar con la cabeza, pero no puedo evitar temblar. Lo sé. Lo he perdido. Jamás podré volver a mirarte como antes.

-No me importa, Soul… Tu alma…

Sonríes, y sigues acariciando mi mejilla. Sé que te has dado cuenta. Ahí, en suelo, dentro de ti, arrastrándose, está tu alma. Y no puede levantarse. Está apagada, sin brillo.

Por fin, cierras los ojos, agotado. Pasas la mano por mi nuca y me obligas a bajar la vista. Me agarro a tu pecho, estrecho tu camisa entre los puños y se me manchan de sangre, que no mana de ninguna herida.

Y lloro. Tu alma está herida de muerte.

-Soul… yo… te quiero tanto…

No sé lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Cómo me he atrevido? ¡No! Me he jurado a mí misma que jamás iba a caer en tu trampa. Que no oirías esas palabras de mi boca.

Pero son mis labios los que se mueven, y mi corazón el que habla. Porque mi cerebro ya ha aceptado que es ahora o nunca.

Sigo llorando en tu pecho. Soul, por favor… no te mueras…

-Soul, tienes que aguantar, yo… te…

-Lo sé. –Abro los ojos de golpe y mis lágrimas frenan de pronto. ¿Has… sollozado? Tu mano se cierra sobre mi cabello en un puño.- No sigas. No lo digas, por favor.

Sé que tratas de que no te vea. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Mi rostro se gira hasta quedar cara a cara con el tuyo.

Y solamente ruego porque no te hayas rendido. Por favor…

Pero es demasiado tarde. Siento el aire escapar de mis pulmones. Siento un soplo de aire escapar de mi corazón. Y mi alma se escapa de mi cuerpo para abrazar a la tuya, para que deje de llorar.

-Soul, por favor… no llores… No me hagas esto…

Pero es demasiado tarde. Con la mano libre te tapas los ojos y sigues llorando. Tu pecho se convulsiona en sollozos. Soul, no llores. Alma, no te mueras.

De pronto, dos focos de luz me ciegan aún más. Puedo ver reflejarse en tu rostro el brillo rojo metálico de la sangre.

Oigo voces lejanas. Pasos que se acercan a nosotros. Entonces respiras, entrecortado. Me miras con miedo.

-Maka… -Te miro. De pronto escucho la voz de Tsubaki-chan. ¡Estamos salvados, Soul! Sonrió, pero tú no me dejas alzar la voz. No me dejas mirarles, por mucho que quiera suplicarles que te ayuden. Sólo quieres que mantenga la vista fija en ti. Eres un avaricioso, y quiero que lo sigas siendo. Quiero que no vuelvas a soltarme, nunca. Que no vuelvas a dejar que nadie me mire, que nadie me toque. Siempre me has protegido. Y por mi culpa ya nada volverá a ser como antes.- Quiero… darte algo… una última cosa.

Me sorprendo. ¿Qué…? ¿Última…? No. Nada de eso.

-No, Soul… no digas eso…

Entonces siento el sabor de la sangre en los labios, camuflando otro muy distinto. El sabor de tu boca sobre la mía, de tus labios presionando los míos sin fuerzas. Dejas escapar un suspiro en mi boca. Una lágrima cae por tu rostro pero ya no puedo verla. Dios… No dejes que se acabe este momento…

Ya no hay nadie corriendo hacia nosotros. No oigo nada. No siento el frío de la nieve debajo de nosotros.

Soul… ya no siento tu alma.

* * *

**Se agradecen los reviews. AVISO de que es un two-shot, o sea, dos capis. El próximo, el desenlace, prontito. Será corto, más o menos como este. Sayonara, almas peridas!**

~09-03-09~


End file.
